


La fin de Jotünheim

by Kyni



Series: Coeurs en otage [4]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Intersex Species, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Politics, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to friends to lovers to ennemies to lovers again, difficult relatonship, illegitimate child
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyni/pseuds/Kyni
Summary: Sigyn et Loki préparent officiellement leurs noces, cependant, derrière le rideau, le nouveau couple prépare un évènement de toute autre ampleur censé affecter Jotünheim et Asgard.Pendant ce temps, Thor fait de son mieux pour oublier Loki en acceptant une mission à Midgard.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Sigyn, Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Sif/Thor, Sif/Thor (Marvel), Sigyn/Theoric (Marvel)
Series: Coeurs en otage [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/910425
Kudos: 38





	La fin de Jotünheim

**Author's Note:**

> Voici le début du deuxième "tome" Coeurs en otage.  
> Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres ni de parties... cette fic ne cesse de s'allonger encore et encore à mesure que plus d'éléments de plot me tombent dessus... 
> 
> Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture!  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires! Merci <3

Sigyn ne connaissait pas Loki depuis plus d’une lune mais elle l’avait tout de suite senti : le Jotünar était un homme (une femme?) rongé par les secrets, les intrigues politiques et la culpabilité.

Bien entendu, l’enfant de Laufey était tout à fait charmant avec elle mais dès le premier jour de leur rencontre -une entrevue officielle au palais incluant ses parents et la Mère de Toutes choses, Frigga-, dès que leurs mains se touchèrent, elle sentit un seidr étranger à Loki couler dans ses veines. Tout de suite, elle sut que le Jotün portait une autre vie en lui.

A en juger par l’attitude de son fiancé, il ne l’avait lui-même pas encore deviné, même si l’air concerné de Frigga lui indiquait que la reine l’avait elle aussi senti.

Les rumeurs sur Loki avaient depuis bien longtemps franchi les murs de la citadelle pour se répandre dans tout Asgard, même les coins les plus reculés. Le Jotün était un coureur, par conséquent, cet enfant pouvait être d’à peu près n’importe qui.

Pour autant, les yeux de Loki ne brillaient d’aucune flamme, d’aucune passion et soit il cachait très bien son jeu, soit son aventure s’était terminée. La tristesse qu’elle pouvait déceler parfois dans ses gestes ordinaires lui avaient indiqué tôt qu’il devait probablement s’agir de la seconde possibilité.

Elle l’avait donc courtisé timidement en retour et bientôt, ils passèrent presque tout leur temps libre ensemble à étudier le seidr et planifier le mariage, au grand plaisir de Frigga et d’Odin.

***

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au nouveau couple pour aborder la question sérieuse de la grossesse de Loki lorsque Sigyn lui fit remarquer, au cours du premier mois de leur relation, que le ventre du Jotün commençait à grossir.

Ce dernier était tombé des nues, tout enveloppé qu’il était dans ses études, ses secrets et ses petites manigances. Il n’avait toujours rien remarqué malgré sa vivacité d’esprit et Sigyn avait eu envie de le secouer très fort mais elle s’était abstenue.

“Loki, tu n’étais vraiment pas au courant? Je l’ai su dès notre rencontre...”

La rousse avait une moue boudeuse et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fixant son fiancé sans ciller.

“Tu devrais faire plus attention, ça va bientôt se voir… et malgré tout ce qu’on dit sur les Jotün, je doute pouvoir me faire passer pour le père. Si ça se sait, notre mariage sera annulé et nos deux réputations brisées…  
\- Je suis désolé Sigyn, je ne…  
\- Je n’ai pas fini.”

Loki se tut donc et s’assit en face de la future mariée avec un air hébété qui lui parut tout à fait charmant et l’incita derechef à s’adoucir.

“Je ne te reproche pas tes précédentes aventures Loki. Je te demande simplement d’être prudent… que vas-tu faire de cet enfant?  
\- Je… je ne sais pas...”

Elle laissa un instant au géant des glaces pour se ressaisir et réfléchir à la situation.

“Je… si tu le souhaites, je pourrais… je suppose que je pourrais encore m’en débarasser… balbutia-t-il sans grande conviction.  
\- Il n’est pas ici question de ce que moi je veux Loki, mais ce que toi, tu souhaites...”

Loki arborait à présent un regard de chien battu et blessé. Sans doute cette révélation ravivait la flamme de douloureux souvenirs d’un passé encore trop récent.

“Je… crois que je préfèrerais le garder...” finit-il par souffler à mi-mot en détournant le regard.La magicienne hocha la tête avec un sourire et s’assit alors timidement sur les genoux de Loki, posant une main douce sur sa joue pour l’inciter à la regarder.

“Alors, nous allons le garder… et nous allons cacher ton état ensemble.  
\- Penses-tu… pouvoir faire cela?”

Un petit rire échappa à Sigyn qui lui tapota la joue avec affection.

“Tu parles au second meilleur élève de Frigga, Loki. Bien entendu, j’en suis capable! Regarde donc!”

Un seidr aux nuances dorées se mêla alors brièvement au sien pour métamorphoser légèrement leurs apparences ; et alors que le ventre du Jotün paraissait plus plat, celui de l’Asyne fit mine de paraître plus gonflé.

Un élan d’affection s’empara alors du Jotün qui serra la jeune Asyne dans ses bras.  
Depuis l’annonce officielle de leurs fianciailles, elle était la seule personne dans tout Asgard à laquelle il adressait désormais la parole, s’étant détourné à regret de Thor, Dame Sif, Hogun, Fandral et Volstagg.

Son intelligence et sa maitrise du seidr l’avaient impressionné dès le premier jour et leurs longues conversations étaient toujours terriblement intéressantes. Bien qu’ils ne s’aiment pas comme l’aurait peut-être souhaité Odin, ils avaient très rapidement développé une amitié forte une complicité presque coupable. Elle l’encourageait dans tout ce qu’il faisait, même lorsqu’elle avait découvert la boule à neige sur la table de chevet et l’avait fixé longuement avec le regard de quelqu’un qui savait exactement quel genre de bêtise il avait fait et s’apprêtait à faire.

Et alors qu’elle lui caressait gentiment les cheveux alors qu’il l’étreignait, il finit par laisser sortir les paroles qui lui brûlaient la gorge depuis des lustres.

“Je vais quitter Asgard… avoua t-il d’une voix faible.  
\- Je sais, lui répondit-elle. Et tu comptes détruire ta maison le jour de notre mariage, n’est-ce pas?”

Loki cligna des yeux et se détacha de sa fiancée pour la dévisager, surpris, arrachant un léger rire à l’Asyne.

“Comment?  
\- Allons, tu peux cacher tes manigances à n’importe qui mais pas à moi… tu as volé le seidr d’un artefact que tu as caché dans ta chambre… tu as accepté notre mariage sans ciller quitte à en sacrifier la relation que tu avais avant moi… et tu détestes viscéralement ton père et Odin… ce qui ne t’a pas empêché de les inviter à notre mariage…  
\- Ce dernier point pourrait n’être que purement politique…  
\- Tu ne fais rien pas “pure politique” Loki… tu hais la politique.”

Loki fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres.

“Et sachant tout cela, tu…  
\- Je vais t’aider. Je ne sais pas si je déteste Laufey et Odin autant que toi, mais je n’en suis pas si loin… mon frère est mort lors de la dernière guerre contre Utgard et je souhaitais épouser quelqu’un d’autre avant tout cela…  
\- Je suis désolé Sigyn, je l’ignorais...”

Sigyn secoua doucement la tête avec un sourire.

“C’est moi qui suis désolée, je t’aide pour l’instant mais parce que cela m’arrange… je n’ai pas renoncé à mon premier amour.  
\- … Je vois.”

Les épaules de Loki semblèrent soudain plus légères, débarrassées d’un soupçon de culpabilité.

“Comment s’appelle-t-il ? Demanda finalement Loki avec curiosité.  
\- Si je te donne son nom, dit-elle en plaçant une main sur le ventre de Loki, je veux le nom du père.”

Loki se mordilla les lèvres, hésitant.  
Jusque là, Sigyn avait prouvé qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance avec ses secrets. Elle ne semblait n’avoir aucun scrupule à le laisser traîner Laufey et Odin dans la boue. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance aussi sur ce point?

“Tu peux ne pas répondre mais si je ressens un jour de l’importance à connaître le nom du père, je ferai des recherches et finirai par le découvrir seule… l’avertit-elle enfin.”

L’en sachant tout à fait capable, Loki soupira et acquiesça.

“Thor en est le père… finit-il par avouer.  
\- Le fils d’Odin ?! Avais-tu perdu la tête ?!  
\- Sht ! Moins fort, Sigyn…”

La rousse roula des yeux avec gravité et serra les dents. Un héritier royal des deux royaumes, rien que ça. Pouvait-elle vraiment cacher un secret d’une telle importance? Loki la regardait d’un air implorant qui faisait presque pitié et elle décida que cette information n’avait pas à être révélée, du moins pour le moment.

Elle poussa un soupir lourd et grave et tapota son propre ventre.

“Très bien… pour le reste de ton séjour parmi nous, Loki d’Utgard, tu es le père de cet enfant et je suis sa mère. Après cela… lorsque le sort sera levé, je ne garantis pas la sécurité de ton secret… Rien ne garantis que je m’en sortirai sans passer pour ta complice.  
\- Tu n’auras qu’à dire que tout était de mon fait et que je t’ai fait croire que tu étais enceinte, déclara nonchalamment le Jotün avec un sourire en coin. Tu n’es qu’une de mes nombreuses victimes, Sigyn.  
\- C’est un peu gros, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Je suis le premier élève de Frigga, j’en suis tout à fait capable!”  
  


Et il n’avait pas tort, se rappela-t-elle avec un rictus amusé.  
  


“Théoric.  
\- Hum?  
\- C’est le nom de mon amant.”


End file.
